


Touch my Body, too

by spicyjam (JamtheDingus)



Series: You Are Beautiful [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Light Oral Sex?, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Self-Hatred (light), does that even make sense???, honestly what do i tag, not an accurate portrayal of gay sex, space lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/spicyjam
Summary: All Keith could think about, over and over, was the disheartened look he caught on Hunk’s face when he’d turned the corner. He’d messed up… and now they would never call him beautiful; never love him again.
 back at it again with the klunk and self loathingKeith messed up, but Hunk and Lance teach him a thing or two about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> after like 10 days of struggling i finally completed my masterpiece. 
> 
> not a lot of self-loathing this time around, because it's more about LOVIN URSELF. or, letting your boyfriends do it for you.
> 
> i dont think there are any triggers? but i mean.... tell me.

It was a week later that Lance and Hunk officially added him to their ‘cuddle sessions’, which apparently were quite common. Keith didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed the two of them sneaking off together before, but he was glad that they had added him into the mix.

The way they hugged him, the words they said; he felt _pretty_ , as embarrassing as that was to admit.

Sometimes, when it was late at night (‘night’ being relative, since they were in space and all), Lance would corner him in a dark part of the castle. His heart would pound so hard, he was scared he was going to have a heart attack, and Lance would smile at him. Not one of his shit-eating grins, or his ‘I’m pretending to be alright’ smirks, but a truly genuine, full of love, eye-crinkling smile.

He’d seen that one a lot, because of recent events. Every time Lance looked at him that way, he felt replenished, like he could take on anything just to keep that expression on his face.

But sometimes, he felt _dirty_. Because when Lance smiled at him that way, he felt a twinge between his legs, and he was stuttering and flailing and running away before his self-proclaimed ‘rival’ could figure out why.

Then he would lock himself in his room, curl up on the hard floor, and force himself to not think about it. About how Lance (and Hunk, even) would probably shun him for taking something that was supposed to be pure and safe, and debase it like that.

Instead, he thought about how loving they were. How they’d forced their way past his self-made walls and dragged him out into the sunlight. How they’d made him look at his body and see that it wasn’t as disgusting as he thought it was. Sure, it’d never be as beautiful as theirs (though they tried to dissuade him of that, for some reason), but at least he could look at himself in the mirror without seeing such a disappointment.

Hunk was the most… ‘persuasive’ out of the two of them, though. No matter the situation, somehow he knew when Keith was starting to hate himself again. Before he could blink, Keith would be pulled down an empty hallway, and Hunk would be there with his strong arms and benevolent eyes.

This time, Keith hadn’t been able to control himself and kissed the larger male, much like he had done to Lance during their first ‘session’. On the edge of his mouth, while he was laughing about something or another. He’d frozen up once he realized what he’d done, and shoved away from the yellow paladin. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t meant to be so rough.

And he had plenty of time to think about it, because he’d locked himself in his room _again_ , because he couldn’t bear to look at the two of them and not feel so deceitful. It had been a day or so, and Shiro had come to ask him what was wrong- if he was sick.

He lied, saying that he had a stomach bug and didn’t want anyone else to catch it. But Shiro knew him, and he knew he was lying, but let him stay holed up.

All Keith could think about, over and over, was the disheartened look he caught on Hunk’s face when he’d turned the corner. He’d messed up… and now they would never call him beautiful; never love him again.

He muffled a sob by hugging a pillow to his chest. Maybe it was for the best, seeing as he hardly deserved them anyway. Especially not those caring touches and soft-spoken words. And he felt selfish for ruining this, and probably ruining Voltron for the rest of the team, too. How would they be able to form the most powerful weapon in the universe if two members of the team hated him?

A knock on his door startled him out of the free fall into his own mind. Instead of getting up to answer, however, he stayed silent. Lungs burning as he held in his breath, he quickly mopped up the tears streaming down his cheeks with the back of his hands.

“Keith?”

It was Hunk, of course. Keith’s heart vibrated and he swallowed down the words that were building in his chest. _‘I’m here’, ‘I’m sorry’, ‘I love you’._

“Keith, I know you’re in there. Let us in…” He heard a thump as a hand- or maybe forehead? - pressed against the metal door. It broke his heart. “Please?”

Lance was probably out there with him too, then. And Keith felt even guiltier for making them worry. With a fierce bite of his lip, he stood up and made his way to the door. With shaking hands, he hovered over the keypad, trying to convince himself that this was for the best. That he shouldn’t force them to care for him.

Hunk sighed from the other side, speaking in muffled tones with the blue paladin. Keith couldn’t make out the words, but the tones made his heart ache.

So he opened the door, against his own better judgement, and quickly sidestepped to silently invite them inside. Lance was the first in, and Keith couldn’t bring himself to do anything but look down at their shoes.

The door shut with a ‘whoosh’. It was awkwardly silent, and he could see the two boys shuffling their feet, probably sharing looks with each other over his head.

Keith couldn’t stand the silence, especially when the two were usually so noisy when they were together. His shame only grew, and he felt the tears make their way down his face again. Just before they dripped, he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve.

Hunk sighed again, and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s okay, Keith. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lance followed his partner’s example and added himself to the hug. He didn’t speak though, which was highly unusual and nerve wracking.

“I’m sorry.” Keith sobbed, unable to hold it in any longer and wrapping himself around the bigger man. The heat was stunning, but the tender hands petting his hair, rubbing his back, were enough to keep him from flashing back to Gaevois.

“Hey, it’s okay… I’m sorry for making you feel like you had to run away from me.” The yellow paladin said, and the trio moved to the bed. Well, Hunk lifted the other two and dropped down with Keith in his lap, and Lance dangling from his shoulder.

Keith didn’t respond. He didn’t know how. He was just happy they didn’t hate him after what he did; that they still graced him with their touches and their voices.

Speaking of, Lance decided to add his two-cents to the conversation. “Honestly, I think you’re making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be.” He smirked, running fingers through Keith’s hair and adding an endearing “Mullet head.” as punctuation.

He leaned into the touch, idly licking his lips. The two knew that he had trouble explaining himself; that _actions_ were his means of communication. So they knew exactly what to do in this situation. Hunk gave Keith another squeeze as he transferred the smaller paladins to the mattress.

“Listen, buddy… I know you didn’t mean to. And I just want you to know that there are no hard feelings, okay?” Hunk beamed at him, and wiped at the tear streaks on Keith’s face. “So don’t cry about it anymore. I… _We_ both love you, and we hate to see you like this.”

Keith’s heart stuttered. He gripped the wrist that so gently assured him, and closed his eyes, absolutely sure that he’d heard him wrong.

“You… _love_ me?” Keith mumbled, almost too afraid to hear the response.

“Yep. Me and Lance love you a lot. Is that okay with you?”

Lance again had fallen uncharacteristically silent. Keith could see the nervousness in his actions, and the way he desperately clung to his shoulders.

Keith nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment. But he hoped the small action would be able to convey exactly what he wanted to these two stunning beings.

It seemed to do just that as Lance slumped against him, and Hunk’s face lit up brighter than an imploding sun. The lanky paladin hopped off the bed and grabbed the both of them around the neck in a tight hug.

“Ooh, I’m so glad this worked out the way I wanted it to!” Lance smiled, pressing a wet kiss against Keith’s temple.

“Me, too…” Keith mumbled, smooshed tightly against the two bodies as Hunk joined in on the group hug again.

“Me, three!” He cheered, lifting them off the ground _again_ with that amazing strength of his, and twirling them around. Lance started giggling. Then, when Hunk had his fill of the happy moment and let them touch the ground again (but not escape his embrace), he waggled his eyebrows.

“You know what this means? It’s time to naked cuddle.”

“Huh? Right now?” Hunk scratched his head, letting Lance wiggle away and pull off his coat. He only squeezed Keith tighter at the absence, nearly knocking the wind out of the smaller teen.

“Yep! We gotta show Mullet Boy here just how much we love him, and we have to do it right this second so he never forgets.”

Hunk seemed to contemplate this tidbit of information for a moment. In that span of three seconds, Lance had stripped down to his underwear.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” He smiled down at Keith. “You up for it?”

Keith, having lost himself in the bear hug and snuggled into the kind, strong arms that cradled him, felt a flush of heat rise across his face. Though they’d done it before, three or four times now actually, love hadn’t been a factor.

Or at least, Keith didn’t notice it. He burrowed himself further into Hunk’s arms, covering his face with the fabric of his shirt. But of course he nodded, and added a muffled ‘yes’.

It was obvious the other two heard it, as Lance whooped in excitement and dove onto the bed. “Oh, phew. I would hate to give that up. It’s my favorite time of day.”

“Aw, Lance.” Hunk cooed, making a kissy-face at the naked boy. “We love you, too.”

“You’d better!” He made grabby hands, motioning for his two… lovers? ...boyfriends to join him. “Ravish me, my darlings.”

Keith couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up, leaning his head against Hunk’s chest. He was still a bit embarrassed at his earlier tears, but he wanted to move on as fast as he could. “Okay… I’m ready.”

The few minutes after that were nothing if not relaxed. Once released from Hunk’s hug, Keith began to slowly strip himself. More from nerves than to be tantalizing, but by the redness of the other two faces, it was enough to make Keith feel smug.

“You’re beautiful.” Hunk whispered when they both were down to their smalls, and had situated themselves on the bed. Keith was cushioned in between the two bodies again, Lance near the wall and Hunk near the door.

“Do you…” Keith writhed a bit, nervousness seeping out of his very pores. “Do you really think so?”

He turned to look up at the two, and they eyed each other before turning on him with bright eyes. “Definitely.”

“That’s a promise.” Lance nestled his head against Keith’s shoulder. “I’m kind of jealous how pretty you are. With your soft skin you never take care of.” The loving tone ended with a pout, and Hunk snickered.

“Totally unfair.” He agreed, jokingly. The large boy leaned up on his forearm and reached over to peck Lance across the lips. “But your skin is pretty, too.”

Keith enviously hummed as Hunk resituated himself, lifting his hands to press against the heavy arm the rested over top of him. He batted his eyelashes reflectively, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

Lance grinned, raising a finger to move a stray lock of hair from Keith’s face before teasingly poking him in the cheek. “Ooh, I think someone else wants a kiss.”

Keith scowled at him. “Shut up.” Of course, it was much less threatening when he was acting like a newborn kitten swaddled up in its favorite blanket.

Hunk shook his head. “Aw, don’t tease him Lance. Besides, I have plenty of kisses to go around.” To prove his point, he gently angled Keith’s chin up and pressed a soft smooch across his mouth.

The recipient of said kiss melted further into the mattress, if that was possible. Lance had moved lower, arms wrapped around Keith’s waist and head pressed against his back, between the shoulder blades.

Hunk’s arms were wrapped around all three of them, legs entwined with them like yarn that had gotten tangled together. The kiss went on for longer than Keith could’ve dreamed of, and even after it ended he laid still, eyes closed and lips slightly puckered as he floated on cotton candy clouds in his mind.

Lance mumbled a faint ‘cute’ under his breath, and climbed up Keith’s body to loom over him. “My turn.”

Keith blinked, rubbing his lips together contemplatively. Lance was near straddling him, and his hands came to rest on either side of his head. He was trapped, but not in a bad way. By Lance’s body language, he could tell that the paladin really _really_ wanted to give him a kiss too.

So, he closed his eyes again, pressed a hand against Lance’s chest, and waited.

Above him, he didn’t notice how absolutely shattered Lance’s cool had become. His face was redder than it’d ever been, and his arms started shaking. Hunk, though, got a front row seat to it and quietly snickered at Lance’s predicament.

The lanky paladin shot him a glare, but Hunk just gave him an innocent look. Keith stayed still nevertheless, patiently waiting for his next kiss.

Lance slowly dipped his head down, feeling the soft breath from Keith’s parted lips tickle his skin. Then, giving himself a mental kick in the butt, he pressed their mouths together.

Unlike Hunk’s kiss, it was anything but chaste. Almost as soon as their lips met, Lance lost all self-control. A gentle nip on the other boy’s bottom lip here, a brush of tongue against tongue there. His hand travelled down Keith’s body and rested itself against his hip, the other keeping Lance steady above him.

Only when his breath hitched and his lungs twinged did he stop. And when he pulled back, Keith looked absolutely _wrecked_ , with swollen lips and half-lidded eyes. And the way his fingers had dug into Lance’s skin? Not enough to hurt, but enough to tell him that he was loving it.

“Now _I’m_ jealous…” Hunk teased from the other side of them, having moved from his relaxed position to rest against the wall in order to watch them. And he was perfectly content in that sense, being the visual person that he was.

Lance scrambled away, face aflame. “You sure know how to ruin a moment.” Was his retort, but soon he was throwing himself in Hunk’s lap and peppering his face in playful kisses.

Keith slowly lifted himself from the bed, rubbing at his bottom lip and making his way over to the pile-on. It was swollen for sure, but he didn’t mind the feeling. He quickly claimed Hunk’s right side as his own and pressed his face against his thigh. The yellow paladin’s hand came to rest against his cheek, gently stroking in soothing patterns.

“Did you like my kiss, Keith?” Lance whispered, body draped over Hunk’s as usual, and fingers playing with the shorter boy’s tangled hair. Despite his teasing, he truly liked the ‘mullet’ style on him.

Keith writhed in response, hiding his blush against Hunk’s skin. “...Yes.”

Lance grinned, and Hunk matched the expression. At least he was honest about it. Then, in an even softer tone of voice, Keith shyly lifted his head and asked, “Can I have another one…” He paused. “From Hunk?”

The mentioned paladin almost jumped in surprise. “Me? Uh… sure!” He flustered, and Lance gave him one last kiss on the cheek before he settled himself up near the pillows. Keith, encouraged by Hunk’s response, pulled himself up to a more comfortable position, half reclined on his calves and upper body resting against Hunk’s chest.

Hunk reclined further back against the wall, arms lazily encircling the paler paladin’s back. “How do you want it?”

Lance whistled in the background, cracking up. Keith glared, face lit up like a Christmas tree, but Hunk just laughed, shaking his head. “I mean… Do you want me to kiss you like before? Or like Lance?”

With a sidelong glance at said male, Keith hid himself from Lance’s smug gaze. Hunk, however, took the hint and nodded. He leaned Keith back until his body flopped against the bed, arms quickly wrapping around Hunk’s neck to stay balanced. As he did this, his own trapped Keith between him and the delicate sheets, and Keith was surrounded by a radiating heat. Eyes fluttering shut again, he tilted his head up and let his hands slide down the strong shoulders above him, gently caressing the handsome brown skin and letting his fingers get caught at the dip inside his elbows.

Soon, he feels a leg sliding between his own, slightly parting them, but stopping just before it can press against his underwear. Then, a soft kiss skimmed its way across his jaw. Slowly it trailed down to his neck, and Keith gasped as teeth grazed his collarbone.

Hunk’s lips advanced down his chest, stopping just above the navel. There sat a rather large scar, cut diagonally across his midriff in a jagged pattern. It had come from a previous battle, one where they were still learning about teamwork and all. Plenty more littered his skin but that one was definitely the worst. Keith’s breath caught in his throat as the man above him didn’t bat an eye as he lingered there.

“You’re beautiful.” Hunk murmured for the second time that night (day?), and Keith’s eyes fluttered open. It was a moment or so of loving fondles against his sides before his vision was graced with a smile and a yellow headband again. Before he could retort or break their gaze, Hunk’s lips were back upon him.

Unlike before, this kiss was completely wanton. Already he was feeling dazed, and Hunk was just getting started as he lifted one of Keith’s legs, hooking his fingers behind his knee and tickling the sensitive skin there. His hips pressed upward at the motion, and he crooned as he felt his erection harden until it pressed against the leg that trapped him. Almost immediately, he froze.

“I…” Quickly pulling away, he licked his lips. “We should stop.” Hurriedly, he began to pull himself away from the magnificent figure that Hunk was.

Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, he quickly relinquished his hold and watched almost forlornly as the peach-colored legs closed and curled up as Keith backed up until he almost fell off the bed. However, he quickly shoved those thoughts aside as he noticed the frightful way Keith hid himself.

“Did I hurt you?” Hunk’s hands hovered cautiously, making sure to steady the nervous boy lest he fall and crack his head open.

“No, I…” Keith’s legs squeezed tighter together and he quickly and clumsily crawled in a semi-circle around Hunk, burrowing himself in the corner of the bed, between the footboard and the wall. “I shouldn’t…”

Lance and Hunk shared a confused look. “What’s up, bud?” Lance tried, easily crossing the distance between himself and Keith to lift his chin up, forcing him to make eye contact. “Was it too much?”

Keith shook his head, and Lance leaned in closer as he began to murmur softly. “I’ll make it dirty.”

“Make it dirty?” He repeated, completely befuddled. Another quick glance at Hunk showed the other paladin had no clue what was going on.

Hunk climbed forward next. “What do you mean, Keith?” His hands rested on the black-haired man’s shoulder, causing his eyes to dart towards him. He wouldn’t hold his gaze though.

“I don’t wanna ruin it. Not so soon.” Was the vague response.

Lance blew an irritated breath out of the side of his mouth, mumbling some sort of expletive. “You’ve gotta be more specific. What, _exactly_ do you think you’re going to mess up?” Then, in a gentle tone, “We can’t help unless you talk to us.”

Keith bristled, back as tense as a board. “I…” He paused, rubbing his hands angrily across his face. “ _This!_ I don’t want to mess this up.”

“You won’t mess things up, Keith.” Hunk furrowed his brows.

“I will! Because…” He choked up, from embarrassment it seemed like. A mumbled explanation tumbled forward, and Hunk strained to pick out the problem.

“Say that one more time?” Lance sat up on his knees, crossing his arms like an impatient child. “I’m serious, Keith… We really do want to help, but if you don’t work with us then-”

“I got hard!” Keith blurted out, looking as if he was trying to smother himself with his fingers. “And I don’t want to run you guys off trying to make this… impure, I guess.” Then, almost beggingly he grabbed onto the closest limb he could find, which happened to be Hunk’s arm.

“Please don’t be mad.”

On the contrary, the other two looked relieved. “Aw, Keith.” Hunk quickly gathered him in his arms, crossing his legs and plopping Keith in the middle. “That’s not a problem.”

Lance sidled up beside them, shaking his head. “Yeah, man! I thought something was really wrong.” Still, he wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and pressed his cheek against the other boy’s stomach.

“This isn’t?” Keith mumbled miserably, trying to push Lance away and curl up again. Even though the mood had been lost, the erection was still there.

“It’s not.” Hunk promised.

The male in his lapped perked up, but the frown didn’t leave his lips. “Really?”

Lance snorted. “Puh- _lease_. It’s definitely not a problem. That’s where I thought things were going to lead anyway. But I guess it _is_ better to have verbal consent first, huh?” He mused out loud.

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. “It was?” He looked to Hunk, eyes seeming to sparkle.

“Yep. That’s usually how me and Lance’s uh… ‘cuddling’ used to end.”

Lance jumped up from his position in Keith’s (and therefore Hunk’s) lap, nearly head-butting him. “And you totally ruined the mood, Mullet Boy.”

Keith let a retort die on his lips as a guilty look passed over his face and he mumbled a soft ‘sorry’.

“C’mon, Lance. Cut him some slack.” Hunk kissed Keith’s temple. “We have plenty of time for that.”

Lance rolled his eyes, but shrugged. “You’re not wrong. And just since we’re being honest…” He motioned down to his lap. “You’re not the only one with a hard-on around here.”

Keith’s eyes immediately darted to follow the motion, and - lo and behold - there was a telltale sign of a hardened cock hidden by the fabric of his boxers.

“So… It’s okay.” He sounded completely relieved, and allowed himself to relax as he crawled from Hunk’s lap to lay tiredly across the middle of the bed. Being afraid was so draining.

Hunk patted his back. “More than okay. I’m glad you don’t mind it.”

“I’m frankly more surprised that he didn’t notice you poppin’ a chubber since the beginning.” The blue paladin pestered the larger one, tossing a lazy yet mischievous grin his way.

“Lance!” Hunk had the decency to sound sheepish about it.

Keith turned his curious gaze between Hunk’s legs. True to Lance’s word, Hunk’s own length strained against his briefs, and he could almost make out a damp spot near the waistband.

While Keith was distracted, Lance snuck up from above and laid himself across his back, trapping the shorter paladin with his (meager) weight. “But you know, I’m glad we got this out in the open.”

Hunk hummed in agreement. “Me too.” He laid in the same direction as Keith, and kissed his cheek. “Sorry for making you nervous about it.”

Keith grunted as he struggled underneath Lance, rolling him off. “I’m sorry for running away.” He turned to face Hunk as Lance slid in between them. With an anxious lick of his lips, he asked “Can we start over?”

From his peripherals, he could see Lance waggle his eyebrows and Hunk laughed at him, or maybe both of them, and nodded. “Of course, dude.”

With some awkward maneuvering and a bit of geometry on the tiny bed, they repositioned themselves so that Keith was resting atop Hunk’s stomach, straddling his thigh. Lance was back in his original position, this time cuddling a pillow as he watched. “I totally promise not to cat-call this time.”

None of them pointed out the crossed fingers that Lance not-so-subtly tried to hide behind his back.

Keith rolled his eyes, and nearly jumped out of his skin as Hunk’s warm palms pressed against his cheeks, pulling him down into a deep kiss and pushing them back where they ended. This time, though, his hands were all over the place. Gripping Keith’s hip to grind against him; a hand straying even lower to palm his backside.

Keith couldn’t help but _squirm_ as Hunk kissed the daylights out of him. It was only when he felt the rumble in Hunk’s chest and heard the soft, pleased groan did he realize what the motion was doing.

He couldn’t stop the nervous giggle the bubbled out of his mouth. It quickly morphed into a moan of his own when Hunk flipped them over and nipped at his jugular. Reflexively, he tried to close his legs but Hunk was there, holding them open with his girth and pressing down. He could feel the throbbing heat merge together between both of their legs.

“Keith, can I-?” Hunk interrupted himself to kiss Keith’s still swollen lips. Instead, he tugged at his own briefs.

“Huh? Oh!” Another nervous lick of his lips and a brusque nod was the response he gave. He wondered if all of his emotions showed plainly on his face as he nodded. Excitement, nervousness, even fear was there.

He didn’t have much time to worry about it though, as Hunk was soon nude and pressed back up against him. He seemed to have a very keen interest in his neck, sucking and licking there as often as he could.

It was only when he pulled back to take a few needed breaths that Keith got to see his ‘prize’. Not even trying to hide his interest, he looked down between their bodies, and he wasn’t sure if Hunk chose that moment to rest on his haunches to allow Keith a better chance to look, or if he was just trying to get more comfortable.

If Keith could describe it in one word, it would have to be _large_. As was everything with Hunk, though… a large body, a large smile, a large soul (as cheesy as that was). But his cock, half hard and uncircumcised, seemed to dwarf his own. Especially when it was pressed almost directly against Keith’s, nestled in the crook of his thigh. Keith was almost glad he still had his underwear on, if only to allow him to hide for a bit longer.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Lance was on him with a furious kiss. Keith quickly returned it with just as much vigor, as soon as he’d regained his bearings. His hands, desperate to find something to grab onto, tangled in the dark brown hair above him.

Hunk, however, seemed to be competing with Lance for his affection. To grab his attention away, he trailed his hands down Keith’s chest and back up again only to tease one of his nipples with a calloused thumb. Keith’s back arched, and he pulled from Lance to gasp heatedly as Hunk took one of the tiny nubs in his mouth and lavished it with his tongue.

Then, the two were on each other, Lance and Hunk. Keith welcomed the slight reprieve, wiping away the wetness from his lips. Somehow, he regained enough sense to climb to his knees and push his warm fingers between Lance’s legs and press against the hardened flesh there.

He felt the garbled whimper more than he heard it, and he took that as a sign to continue. So onwards he pressed, taking notes from Hunk’s book to focus his attention on Lance’s neck as he and Hunk furiously fought some sort of battle with their tongues.

It was when Keith’s fingers dipped into Lance’s boxers that the lanky paladin went into an absolute _frenzy_. Hunk abandoned his mouth to join Keith below, slowly tugging down the blue boxers that seemed to be Lance’s favorite until they got caught at his knees.

Where Hunk was thick and wide, Lance’s own length was… well, long! Keith didn’t know what he was expecting with how spindly the rest of his body was, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Instead, he pressed what he hoped was an appreciative kiss against the brown skin just above Lance’s hip.

Hunk lightly kissed Lance on the cheek as he sat up again. Keith pulled back himself, wondering what he should do next, when Lance more or less tackled Hunk against the bed. The yellow paladin grunted on impact, more surprised than hurt.

Lance straddled the thicker male’s waist, tossing him a seductive look. He leaned down until they were chest to chest and, in the most provocative tone imaginable, whispered, “Take me, Hunk.”

Keith felt a shiver go up his _own_ spine from that voice, so he couldn’t even begin to perceive what it did to Hunk. Then again, he didn’t have to imagine as he sat back and watched them flip positions and heard the moans resonate throughout the tiny room. Lance’s underwear found their way to the floor with Hunk’s somehow.

The skinnier paladin lay on his back, similar to the position Keith was in not twenty minutes prior. Hunk was over him, muttering something in Lance’s ear that made him snort. They laughed together, and continued on in what seemed to be a well-practiced dance. First, Lance’s leg went over one of Hunk’s shoulders, said yellow paladin helpfully guiding him by the ankle. Then, he reached down to stroke Lance’s shaft up and down a few times. Languid motions that had the boy twisting around himself.

Only when a viscous substance had dripped from his tip and spilled over Hunk’s fingers did he stop. His face was a sight to behold, with his usually well-groomed hair a tangled mess and eyes clouded in a pleasurable gaze. Keith was almost jealous.

Then, as Hunk was reaching for his own length, a strangled cry sounded from Lance’s lips.

“We didn’t bring lube!”

The red paladin started, having not even thought about that aspect. He was amazed that Hunk and Lance were so in tune with each other, frankly, as they began to scamper around the bed, nearly falling off a few times. They hardly noticed when he slipped himself away to rummage through his dresser.

While they were distracted though, Keith took the time to join them in their complete nudity. His boxers, not as plain as before but not as extravagant as Lance’s, joined the pile on the floor and he loitered in front of the mirror for a moment to look himself over.

A glowing figure looked back at him and he breathed a small sigh of relief.

Then, he turned back to the duo as they argued about who would get dressed to go grab the lubricant. When Hunk begrudgingly began to get off the bed, he finally spoke up.

“Uh… here.” He handed the yellow paladin the small tube. “Don’t ask where I got it.”

Lance’s mouth snapped shut, but he didn’t stop the teasing grin he shot his way. Keith chose to ignore him, mostly hiding himself behind the footboard until the other two got resituated again. Only when they were adequately distracted once more did Keith hop over the barrier and settle in his corner.

Lance did spare another smile his way, though. “You’re a life-saver, dude.”

“Figuratively or literally?”

“Both.” Lance threw his arms up dramatically. “I was legit about to die before you came through for us.”

Keith shook his head, but quickly got pulled back into the moment when Hunk hoisted Lance’s hips upwards for a better angle and squeezed the bottle of lube until an excess of the liquid was spilling over his fingers.

Lance went silent as well, and Keith saw his chest start to heave as his breathing got more and more excited. Hunk seemed to be completely lost in the act, a finger gently but insistently pressing against Lance’s entrance until its resistance was lost. Lance shuddered and fell back against the bed with a ‘thud’.

Keith could swear he saw Lance’s cock twitch with every heartbeat as Hunk fingered him, stretching his hole thoroughly so that it would be able to take the ample girth that Hunk possessed. Frankly, Keith had no idea who he wanted to watch more.

In the end, he chose to watch Lance, if only because his expressions were so _interesting_. They morphed from ‘loving gaze’ to ‘pure ecstasy’ to ‘fuck me _now_ ’. Self-consciously, his fingers moved to cover himself. And to lightly fondle, while he was at it.

Lance caught the movement from the corner of his eye and one of his hands bunched in the sheets while the other motioned Keith closer with shaky fingers. The red paladin froze as he got caught, but the pleased look in the blue eyes that stared at him made his body move forward before he even realized it.

Awkwardly he sat there, hands over his groin and an intoxicating sight right before his eyes. Lance placed a hand over his, and Keith felt himself tremble.

“It’s okay.” He saw Lance mouth. Hunk then leaned over them to press a kiss on Keith’s forehead. He felt himself relax at the small reassurances, and moved to mimic the kiss on Lance’s own forehead.

“C’mere.” He heard Hunk say, and then Lance was dragged further down the bed by the hips. Keith couldn’t help peeking, and saw the dark, flared head of Hunk’s length pressing against the slicked, tiny hole.

With but a soft grunt and a shaky gasp from the two, the daunting shaft was soon snugly pushed in, stopping only about halfway inside. Keith didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Hunk was taking up his gaze again.

“Breathe, dude.”

He exhaled forcefully and welcomed the slight rush to his brain. “Sorry…”

Lance snickered, that carefree look still upon his face even despite the erotic way their bodies were positioned. “Yeah, you act like _you’re_ the one on the receiving end of this.”

“Don’t ruin the mood.” Keith griped, reaching down to caress Lance’s cock. He bent over to trail a line of kisses down his chest while he was at it. More to distract himself than Lance, but it was beneficial for them both.

From above them, Hunk took that as a sign to forge ahead. Lifting one of Lance’s legs higher, he pressed himself in fully.

Lance’s back arched off the bed and Keith couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight. Their hips were firmly pressed together and, with help from the light stroking from Keith’s fingers, the tip of Lance’s length was near weeping.

It was just a few seconds of ragged breathing and Keith’s heart pounding in his ears as he enjoyed the view until Lance began moving his hips.

Hunk kept them stable, one of his hands pressing down on the bed beside Lance’s arm. “You’re so impatient.” He groused, but a playful nip of the skinnier paladin’s ear showed that he didn’t mind. Not one bit, as he began to match the movements with his own powerful thrusts.

The hand that Keith forgot was pressed over his own shooed his hands away and he sat back on his haunches. Slim fingers wrapped around his erection and began to leisurely pump up and down in a rhythm Keith soon found himself thrusting into.

Hunk stole his attention when he was jerked forward, and their mouths met halfway. It was clumsy, but enough to distract him from Lance. Which seemed to be the purpose, as Lance was soon pulling him back and grabbing him by the hips.

Lance stuck his tongue out at Hunk teasingly, and the big man chuckled. Keith’s face felt hot, and he knew he was probably blushing. Just as he was about to berate them, however, Lance’s tongue found a better use by pressing against the underside of his cock and dragging itself up until it rose over the head. He doubled over, but caught himself as he hunched above Lance’s upper body. He also caught the mischievous look gleaming in the blue eyes. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it almost makes him finish on the spot.

Miraculously, he holds out. Barely. And what a struggle it is to stay in that moment, when Lance is torturing him with that irresistible look in his eye and the way his body is twisting and turning as Hunk works him over like no tomorrow. Keith wouldn’t mind if he got addicted to the feelings in his chest.

Then, Lance stops and Keith almost whines at the loss of contact. His eyes, which had fluttered shut without him realizing it, opened to focus on the sight of the blue paladin’s back arching so beautifully off the bed and his toes and fingers curling as Hunk seemed to hit his prostate over and over in a quick succession. Words garble out of his mouth, so quickly and choked that Keith could barely understand. 

The other seems to understand, however, and _whatever_ he says sets Hunk off. Keith sits back as they twist into positions that normally would have been awkward if it were anyone else less beautiful. They kiss, then pull back to touch and lick and even bite whatever they can before they’re back on each other’s mouths.

He lets his nervous fingers tentatively encircle the base of his cock and he slowly pumps up once. Then again. And a few more times, until he’s biting at the sheets to muffle the obscene sounds spilling past his lips.

“‘m close.” He hears Hunk mutter under his breath, and Keith can’t hold himself back anymore. His body coiled around itself it seemed like, and he found himself face-first against the bed and the tip of his cock pressing against the sweaty sheets as he comes like his life depends on it.

He hears the loud groaning and moaning from the other two boys in his bed, and it only pushes him further, until his muscles ache with the strain of keeping himself up. Heavy breaths expand his lungs, and he keeps it going for as long as he can, playing with the sticky substance that stained his fingers as he came down from his high.

The harsh breathing from the other two calm him down quicker than he’d have liked, but he doesn’t complain because he feels like he’s glowing. Instead, he rolls over (avoiding the mess he would have to clean up later) to look at them. The display in front of him is one he hopes to remember forever.

Hunk, having spent himself inside of Lance, was gently pulling his girth from Lance’s body, the latter still out of commission from the impressive orgasm that had rocked through him, but Keith caught the way his fingers twitched and his back lifted from the sweat-sodden bed. Hair, moistened from their combined perspiration, clung to both of their cheeks, and Lance tiredly swiped a lock from his forehead.

Hunk let out a long, pleased sigh and curled up above him, pressing a loving kiss against his collarbone.

Keith felt as though he was intruding until he was being grabbed by those large hands and snuggled against a warm chest. Hunk, ever the orchestrator of the other two, pulled Lance in with one arm and held Keith steadily pressed against his side with the other.

“Y’good, Keith?” Hunk murmured softly, burying his face against said boy’s neck and inhaling deeply.

Keith grunted an affirmation, letting his arm rest against Hunk’s soft belly and graze the side of Lance’s cheek. The blue paladin responded to this by humming some sort of nonsense, entangling his fingers with Keith’s.

A few moments of pleasant silence passed, and he heard peaceful snores coming from the boy that had latched onto his hand.

“Hunk?” He spoke quietly, almost in an indecipherable whisper. But Hunk seemed to hear him, tightening his hold against Keith’s side.

“Mm?”

“Do you…” Keith struggled to find words for a moment, but Hunk just drew delicate circles against his skin with his finger as he waited. He was so patient, and kind that Keith felt himself tear up again for no real reason. “Did you mean what you said earlier?” He forced himself to speak. “When you said that you loved me? You and Lance?”

It only took a heartbeat for Hunk to respond, but Keith still felt his fingers go cold and clammy in Lance’s grip.

“I did.” He promised, pulling back to scrutinize Keith’s face. “I meant everything. I love you, Keith.”

Keith reflexively hid himself in the crook of Hunk’s neck, and he felt the soft chuckle reverberate and strike a chord throughout his body. He didn’t comment though, instead choosing to hold Keith tighter.

He realized his grip on Lance’s hand must’ve gotten borderline painful with how tightly they were wound, so he forced himself to relax and to steady his breathing.

Just when Hunk’s breathing began to even out, Keith gathered enough courage to blurt out a quick, “I love you, too. Both of you.”

The steady flow of breath in the larger male’s chest faltered for just a moment, but soon he was being showered with a face full of kisses.

They didn’t say anything afterwards, there was nothing more _to_ say after all, and Keith let himself get lost in his musings, surrounded by yellow and blue angels that kissed at his soul.

He didn’t feel as tired as the other two seemed to be. His body was sluggish, but his mind still raced.

He thought of the future. How they would be able to do this as many times as they wanted.

He thought about how this new situation made him feel. Good, loved… he never wanted it to stop.

And he thought about himself, a topic he usually avoided. For the first time in what had to have been at least a few years, he truly felt beautiful. The skin of his neck still tingled from their kisses.

 _‘We love you.’_ They had said. And they meant it. Their words echoed through his mind, in a slow replay of the events that led him to this moment.

Lance squeezed his hand, pulling him back from his deliberation, and Keith turned to look at them in the dim light. He let his fingers trace their features, softened in sleep, and let them tangle with Hunk’s headband as he laid his hand back down to drift off.

He didn’t regret anything, if these two were his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> (yes, they fell asleep in keith's ejaculate, those gross fucks)
> 
> me @ myself: chill with the italics my dude
> 
> side note: all of this stemmed from a dream i had, where lance sucked keith's donger-longer while hunk did his booty. it was great. don't ask how it turned into self-loathing bc i dont even know.
> 
> i have a tumblr [here ](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things (it's sometimes nsfw)


End file.
